Snowed In
by D3v10usP4nd4
Summary: YusukexKeiko,KuwaxYukina AU Yusuke and Kuwabara get stuck doing a charity function. Unknown to the girls, their bunking with two dilinquents and a crabby old woman, and at the same time trying to care for lil' Rin, for two weeks, til it snows OMG SORRYadd
1. A Hairy Situation

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or its characters ::cries::

CHAPTER ONE:

A Hairy Situation

Beepbeepbeep…beepbeepbeep…beepbeepbeep…BEEPBEEPBEEP!BEEPBEEPBEEP!BEEPBEEP-dead silence….Keiko Yukimura stared groggily at the clock…_9:32…it's too early..........wait a minute..._

"9:32?!?!?! I WAS SUPPOSED TO MEET THE CHARITY CLUB AT 9:00!!!!!" In a flash of fuzzy purple pajamas and messy brown hair, she ran into the bathroom and came right back out again in a jean skirt, a pair of white tennis-shoes, a white tank top and an unzipped sweatshirt. Grabbing her duffle-bag on the way out of her room, Keiko flew down the stairs and skidded through the small ramen shop that her parents owned. On the way out she managed to snag a piece of toast from her father's plate as she kissed him on the cheek good-bye.

BANG BANG BANG "Yusuke! Wake up! You're late for that thingy you have to do to make up for missing so much school!!!" Yusuke pulled his pillow over his head, only to have it ripped off by his mother. His mother who stood above him, glaring. She then began to tear up, her lower lip trembling slightly. "Y-Yusuke! I want you to have a better life! And for that to happen you need to finish high school!" Yusuke stared for a moment, then sighed and clambered out of his bed.

"Ok ok…I'm going, just-" his mother then began to sift through the mess that was his room, she began to pick up a dirty magazine (unbeknownst to her, of course). Yusuke jumped up and shoved her out of his room. "I'm up, now, GET OUT!!" He leaned against the door as he shut it. _Geeze what a pain…_He proceeded to get dressed, sloppily, in a black t-shirt, jeans and a leather jacket. Yusuke walked out the door and slowly trudged toward the park, maybe if he was late enough, he wouldn't be allowed to do the stupid charity thing. SLAP.

He felt a large hand slam down on his back, Yusuke turned slowly to see the idiot Kuwabara grinning back at him. "Heh heh. Get roped into the charity thing too, huh Urameshi?"

Yusuke nodded, "Yea" they both started walking toward the park again, "Hey do you know what exactly we're supposed to do there? I mean if it's walking little old grannies across the street (insert mental image of Yusuke wearing a Boy Scout uniform walking Genkai in an old biddy outfit across the street) I think this is going to be a bigger pain in the ass than I first thought"

Kuwabara shoved his hands into his pockets, "Nah, no one's told me anythi-" SPLAT. He tripped and fell over a step he didn't know was there.

Yusuke grinned, "Smooth move ex-lax". Kuwabara glared at him and got up.

"Shut it Urameshi" he said while brushing himself off. Yusuke mentally groaned as they approached a group of people under a banner with the words 'CHARITY CLUB MEETING" written across it.

Keiko ran down the street as fast as her legs would carry her. Nearly running over her friend, the old man who ran the coffee shop. "Yukimura-san! Why the rush?" He called after her.

"I'm sorry but I'm late for something!!" she yelled as she hopped over a young boy who was playing marbles. Catching sight of her best friend Yukina she grabbed her arm as she ran buy, dragging the poor girl.

Yukina finally caught up and started running beside Keiko. "Keiko! I thought I would have to leave without you! What took you so long?" Yukina questioned innocently.

"Sorry Yukina-chan, I slept in!" Keiko huffed as they rounded a corner and entered the park.

Yusuke and Kuwabara begrudgingly stood in the group of preppy do-gooders, after speaking to the group leader about why they were there. "Ooohh…ppprrrreeeettttyyy…." Yusuke glanced up at Kuwabara, who was practically floating and Yusuke could almost SEE the hearts in his eyes. Yusuke followed his line of vision, finding two girls, a very small one with light green hair tide back with a red hair tie; and another girl with mahogany-brown hair and was only about an inch taller than the other girl. He sighed, Kuwabara was a sucker for a cute girl, and here were two of them. He realized Kuwabara had begun to walk toward them and grabbed the idiot by the tail end of his shirt and dragged him in the other direction. Yusuke turned his attention to the leader who was now speaking into a microphone.

"Everyone settle down. Now this is the biggest charity event we've EVER done!-insert clapping- Now, this is a two week long expedition and…" Yusuke stops dragging Kuwabara and spaced out. _What the hell?! TWO WEEKS?!?!?! _"Now", the leader continued, "I'll place you into groups and…" Yusuke spaced out…again. _CRAP!! This means I'm gonna get stuck with a bunch of flower-pickin'-tree-huggers!! "_Team seven will include, Urameshi Yusuke, Yukimura Keiko, Kuwabara Kazuma, and Jaganshi Yukina"

Keiko and Yukina waded through the group of people, heading for center stage. They stopped short to listen the group listings. _"_Team seven will include, Urameshi Yusuke, Yukimura Keiko, Kuwabara Kazuma, and Jaganshi Yukina" Both girls breathed a silent sigh of relief, happy that they were in the same team. Keiko searched for the team 7 flag, but to no avail.

Keiko sighed "Yukina, do you see the flag anywhere?" Yukina didn't answer. Keiko turned around to look at Yukina, and then caught sight of what had kept her quiet. Over in the distance, two mangy, angry looking boys, about their age, were stomping on the team 7 flag. One of them had bright orange hair, was very tall, and very ugly. The other, Keiko noticed, was very handsome, had his dark hair slicked back and was about a head shorter than the ugly one. "Oh JOY" Keiko moaned, "they must be Urameshi and Kuwabara"

Yukina knitted her brow and walked behind Keiko as they went over to the boys. "Keiko" Yukina started "Do you think it's safe to spend two WHOLE weeks with them? Maybe we should ask for different team members?" Yukina asked, worried for their health…but more for Keiko's. Knowing her as well as Yukina did, she could see right off that Keiko was in for a long, hard battle with those two.

"MAN, this is gonna suck" Yusuke sighed, tucking his hands behind his head.

"Yeah…hey there's the team 7 flag" Kuwabara said. Yusuke grinned wickedly. He trotted over to it and ripped it out of the ground, being the childish little turds they are, they both began to stomp on it. That is, as Yusuke noticed, until a very pretty lady wearing a jean skirt and a white tank stalked over to them and huffily told them to knock it off.

They paused; "Make me" Yusuke smirked. _Heh, I'd like to see the skinny lil' thing try…_ And then she did, Keiko promptly snatched the flag out of his hand and she and Yukina began to assess the damage.

She turned around "I take it you two are Urameshi and Kuwabara?" Kuwabara nodded, Yusuke was too busy staring at Keiko's chest. "I'm Keiko and this is Yukina" She said as she tossed the battered and broken flag into a trash bin. _Keiko huh? I think this is gonna be more fun than I first thought _Yusuke thought as he eyed Keiko's pretty legs and the way her hips swayed when she walked away.

CLICK "HEY WAIT!" Yusuke said as he jogged up to them, "Aw don't be like that sweets" Yusuke said as Keiko sped up, trying to keep her distance from him.

"DON'T call me sweets" Keiko hissed over her shoulder. Yusuke grinned cockily; it was going to be VERY fun to get under her skin for the next two weeks. Moments later they arrived at a small hut surrounded by little kids playing in sand boxes, swinging on swings and the like. Yusuke watched as people from the club go up and each pick a kid. His group had yet to pick one.

He tapped Keiko on the shoulder, "Soo…what're we here for, sweets?" He added his little nick name for her just to piss her off.

"We're doing a sort of babysitting field trip kinda thing. Each group gets a child to watch over and be a family with for the next two weeks" Keiko continued with a hint of sadness in her voice, but as Yusuke watched her talk and caught her eyes, he could tell the situation just about made her cry. "The children are from a local orphanage. They were either abandoned or taken from abusive parents." She blinked a couple of times and looked toward the group of kids. "The only problem is, which one do we pick?"

Yusuke turned his attention to the kids as well, spotting a little boy with dark hair and black eyes; he wore overalls and a blue t-shirt. The boy swung silently as his soulful black eyes looked on wistfully as the other kids got picked. Keiko walked past him and timidly began to talk to the little boy, and before he knew it, Yusuke had followed Keiko and was standing next to her. "Would you like to come with us? We'll have lots of fun I promise!" Keiko said cheerfully, hoping she was scaring the poor kid.

"Yea and don't worry about dufus over there, he's pretty harmless." Yusuke piped up, pointing over his shoulder at Kuwabara. Keiko looked at him, and quirked one of her dainty brown eyebrows. She looked back at Kuwabara as he flexed his arms for Yukina. She looked back at the two raven haired boys when she heard a small giggle and turned to see Yusuke making the most ridiculous face she had ever seen. She just HAD to laugh at him. She started to warm to Yusuke, he seemed to be kinder on the inside, at least, a little…maybe. Then the little boy hopped of the swing and took hold of Keiko's outstretched hand. The three of them walked back to Yukina and Kuwabara, who had been joined by an elderly woman with grayish pink hair.

(ooooh can anyone guess who THAT'S gonna be? )

She was about the same height as the little boy. Yusuke and Kuwabara all but died laughing as the kid stood next to her. "AHAHAHHAHAA!! Oh MAN that's rich!" Yusuke said as he whipped a tear of mirth from his eye. The old woman promptly kicked him HARD in the left kneecap.

"My name is Genkai. I will be your chaperone" She walked over to the boy, now identified as Rin. (No relation to Rinku I just suck at making up names ; ) "Alright then, lets get moving, we'll be staying in the seventh house once we get off the bus." They nodded, Yusuke just grumbled and followed along. As they waited in line to get on the bus to take them to God knows where, the six of them talked a bit. Genkai started "I want you in groups of two, I'll sit with Rin, the rest of you divvy up" Kuwabara 'claimed' Yukina as his seat partner. Keiko blew an unruly lock of her chestnut hair out of her eyes in annoyance.

Yusuke picked up her bag and slung it over his shoulder. "Looks like we're seat partners huh, sweets?" She shot him a glare. _Oooh if looks could kill, _Yusuke mused in his head. Keiko was the first to get on the bus, Yusuke grinned devilishly as her skirt rode up just a little bit, showing him a little more of her cream colored skin. After tossing her bag under their seats, he slid into the seat next to her slinging his arm around her thin shoulders. She swatted at his arm.

He feigned serious injury, "HEY THAT HURT" it only made one of the chaperones come over to check on him and to scold Keiko for being so violent in front of children. She glared daggers at him.

Hours later Keiko was listening to her CD player and staring out the window. She'd known the trip would be long, but she didn't realize it would take over half a day. Yusuke had tried to talk to her once or twice but she absolutely refused. She did NOT want to talk to that jerk. As Keiko got more and more into her own thoughts she nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt a weight suddenly press onto her shoulder.

She turned her head to see Yusuke dozing pleasantly on her shoulder. Keiko felt the heat rise in her cheeks. She almost died when his head slipped from her shoulder to her lap. She was positive that she was bright red at the moment. She tried to wake him up but it was useless, the boy slept like he was in a coma. _Damnit he's like a LOG. _She opened the window, hoping the cool air would take the blush from her cheeks. Keiko rested her hand in her lap, next to Yusuke's head. She looked down at him, _he's actually kinda cute when he sleeps…_ A small breeze gently flew by, causing some of Yusuke's hair to gently touch Keiko's hand. Surprised by how soft it was, she started to play with his hair. Feeling bolder she ran a hand through the dark locks.

Yusuke sat, very bored, next to Keiko for three and a half hours. It was driving him nuts, so he decided to have a little fun. He closed his eyes and pretended to fall asleep. A few minutes passed and he let himself lean on her shoulder. Taking notice that she didn't just push him off he decided to go a little further. Slipping down and landing softly in her lap. He heard her squeak softly before poking him a few times and whispering his name.

The whisper of his name from her pretty little mouth sounded oh so sexy to him and sent a little bolt of electricity down his spine.Finally she gave up and resigned to have his head rest on her lap. Yusuke was actually very comfortable there. He felt her shift slightly to open the window. The cool breeze played lightly with his hair; and he all but turned to mush as he felt her start to play with it. _Oh man…this girl…_ his brain almost malfunctioned when Keiko slid her hand through his hair. _Holy hell…_He loved it when girls played with his hair, but this was something else, her fingers twirled sensually, winding his hair around her fingers then releasing it and smoothing it back only to start again.

He had to stop her, before he lost it and jumped up and kissed her. Yusuke reached up and gently took hold of her hand. He sat up and smoothed his hair back. Never letting go of her hand he looked at her and couldn't help but smile at her adorable blush.

Keiko had been playing with his hair for about ten minutes. She looked at his face, tracing his jaw line down to his throat with her eyes. She almost had a heart attack when his hand came up to grasp hers. She watched him as he slowly straitened into a sitting position and smoothed his hair. She blushingly noticed that he was still holding her hand and when she looked back up at him his eyes were dark. _Was he awake the whole time? Why does he keep staring at me with those eyes…those smokey eyes…_ She stared back at him. His eyes were almost frightening. He leaned in close to her, which didn't help her little blushing situation AT ALL. _Wh-what's he doing!?_

When his nose was about a centimeter from hers, and his breath was tickling her face, he whispered, "Just can't keep your hands off me, can you?" She could have died from the embarrassment she felt.

She was about to say something when they heard Genkai from the front of the bus, "We're here" She said. Yusuke finally let go of her hand to reach down and grab Keiko's bag and hand it to her. She mumbled a faint 'thanks' and walked toward the front of the bus to pat Rin on the head and take his hand. Yusuke stared after her, grinning like an idiot.

**YAY! My first YxK Fic is underway! ::happy dance:: Reviews accepted, flames will be ignored (if you don't like it don't read it P ) **


	2. Early Morning Escapades

CHAPTER TWO:

Early Morning Escapades

It was bright and sunny when they watched the bus drive away. The six of them headed for cabin seven. Rin stared up at Kuwabara in utter awe of how tall he was. Both the girls giggled when Rin stated that he was going to be big and tall like Kuwabara when he grew up. Kuwabara then picked little Rin up and put him in his shoulders, grinning like a fat-and-happy cat. Yusuke smiled, "You'll be as big and tall as Kuwabara and as cool and strong as me" Rin grinned down at Yusuke. Keiko thought it was a very cute moment, even if it was egotistical of Yusuke to say that.

Over the next week, the weather got progressively worse. It started out sunny and warm, and then got gray and cool, then cold and rainy, now freezing and snowy. Keiko stared out the window, watching the fat snowflakes sail through the air. Yusuke and Kuwabara were off somewhere in the cabin.

Keiko felt a small tug on her knee length skirt. She glanced down at Rin as he gave her a worried look and hugged a tiny gray kitten with its paw wrapped in a bandage. She swept him up into a big hug and kissed his cheek, "What's the matter?" She added a warm smile at the end, as he tucked his head under her chin. "Who's that?" She asked softly, gently stroking the kitten's fur.

"His name is Pooch, his paw got hurt" He said quietly; the kitten mewled softly, hearing its name.

"Aw…he'll be ok" She smiled down at the two most adorable, make-your-heart-turn-to-mush faces in the world.

She set him down and he jogged over to Genkai, who was drinking tea and sitting on the floor in front of the fire. He held up a deck of cards, she stared at him for a moment then shifted her position so he could sit down too. Keiko smiled; _Genkai must really like him…_

Yukina called for Keiko to help her with pealing the potatoes for dinner. Keiko jogged into the kitchen and smiled as Yukina tossed her a peeler and moved over to make room for her to work at the counter. Keiko rolled up her the sleeves of her pink blouse and they started to work. As they peeled they talked about various things, the weather, how happy they were that Rin was breaking out of his shyness more and more. Then the conversation turned to the boys. "So I guess Kuwabara really likes you huh?"

Yukina blushed "Despite what he looks like, he really is a sweet guy, just yesterday while we were out playing with Rin, he found a wounded kitten and went all to pieces over it; it was so adorable"

Keiko nodded "So THAT'S where the kitten came from" Yukina smiled and there was a brief pause in their conversation.

"Soo.." Yukina started out lamely "What's going on between you and Yusuke"

Keiko blushed and shook her head "There's nothing going on Yukina where would you get such a silly idea?"

Yukina's smile turned wicked "Then why do you blush so much when he's around, and why do you two fight so often an-"

Keiko cut her off with a bawl-faced lie "I don't blush, I turn red because he ticks me off so much, and we argue so much because he's a pigheaded moron" They both shared a laugh at Yusuke's expense.

Then something that Keiko was totally unprepared for slipped past Yukina's lips, "Then why did you play with his hair and let him rest his head in your lap that day on the bus?" Keiko froze and the only thought in her head was _Oh.My.God._

"Hmm…" Keiko said as she read over the recipe. "We don't have enough to cook this Yukina" She said as she handed the other girl the recipe.

"Oh no! You're right! I'll make a list and send Kuwabara and Yusuke out." Yukina jotted down the missing ingredients on a piece of paper. "Kuwabara!" Yukina called. Kuwabara trotted into the kitchen. "Could you and Yusuke please go buy these groceries down at the market?"

He smiled down at her. "Of course! You can always depend on the Number One Strongest in the city! We'll be back later!"

Yusuke trudged into the kitchen, "We can't go, we don't have snow clothes" he said.

"Oh no you don't, you're going to do SOMETHING of use while you're here" Keiko said as she grabbed his shirt when he tried to walk away.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Yusuke grunted over his shoulder.

"It means that you need to help out a bit or you'll be sleeping outside till the snow melts." Keiko said. Yusuke opened his mouth to say something but she cut him off "AND! There's no need to worry about snow clothes because there're some jackets and boots in the closet that you guys can use."

_So she one-upped me? Who cares? Not me…Aw who'm I kidding, I'll get her back later… _Yusuke silently seethed.

He and Kuwabara were trudging through the snow carrying groceries back to the cabin when Kuwabara spoke up, "so…what's up with you and Keiko?"

He saw Yusuke visibly stiffen at the subject. "Nothings up, dufus"

But, contrary to popular belief, Kuwabara was not a complete idiot. "Bull. C'mon, I've seen the way you watch her when she's not looking, and I know the only reasons you help out are 'cuz you like the kid, but you LLLLOOOOOVVVVEEEE Keiko"

Yusuke grunted, "I do not 'lllooooovvvveeee' Keiko. We've only known each other for like a week"

Kuwabara didn't believe that for a second "C'mon why don't you ask her out?" Soon the cabin was in view and Yusuke sprinted for the front door. As soon as he was in he stamped the snow off his borrowed boots, and then dropped the groceries off at the kitchen. Noticing Keiko he tried EXTREMELY hard not to start another argument. He walked to his room and took of his coat and boots. He flopped down on his bed and stared at the ceiling.

_Of COURSE I like her! I mean COME ON! She's smart, and funny and kind and gentle and so freaking beautiful, oh my God is she beautiful… I mean just look at her! Soft chocolate brown hair, big, innocent, hazel eyes, AH! And those lips! Ooohh and the way her hips sway when she walks…her dainty little hands …the way her hands played with my hair………the way her smile just seems to lighten my mood…how much she worries about everyone but herself…maybe I should ask her out…Nah, she's probably got a boyfriend back home…she hates me anyway…_Yusuke rolled over onto his stomach and flipped off the light, skipping dinner, entirely too tired to do anything but sleep.

Kuwabara had poked Yusuke until he'd gotten up. He had needed help chopping the wood for the fireplace.

"But it's so damn early!" Yusuke whined, in truth it was horrifically early, 5:12 to be exact.

"But I don't want the girls to freeze to death!" Kuwabara had said 'the girls' instead of 'Yukina' so Yusuke would do it, thinking of Keiko. Yusuke stared at the ceiling, picturing a shivering Keiko trying to stay warm.

_I'm going soft…this bites. _He sighed "Fine. Just let me get dressed, meet ya' in five okay?" Kuwabara snorted _he's_ _such a sucker for her. _True to his word, Yusuke got dressed and met Kuwabara outside. They worked for at least two hours; it was about 7:20 when they came in from the cold.

Keiko woke up bright and early, 7:00 AM, just like everyday, and took a shower. It was about 7:20 when she got out of the shower. She wrapped a fuzzy white towel around herself and squeezed the extra water out of her hair. She threw another towel over her head and did her best to dry her hair the rest of the way, but only really managed to make her hair messy. While she made another attempt at drying her hair, she thought about the day before. _Why does he have to be so damn stubborn! Why can't he just help out when he's asked? He's so lazy! UGH! So frustrating! And I'm picking up his stupid swearing habit…mom's gonna have a fit…Why do I act so weird around him anyway? It would be so much easier to force him to work if I didn't get so flustered by him all the time! _ She stepped out of the bathroom with the towel covering her head, still trying to dry her hair. She stopped dead in her tracks when a pair of heavy black boots came into view, they also stopped mid-step. Slowly she raised her head and their eyes locked onto one another.

When Yusuke entered the warm cabin the first thing he did was take off his jacket and throw it on one of the chairs near the fireplace. He then walked past his room, heading for the shower. Yusuke peeled off his black tank top. All that work had made him sweaty. He had just about reached the bathroom door, when it opened, steam billowing out. Then a girl with towel around her and another on her head stepped out, dripping wet. He knew those legs, it had to be Keiko. And when she shyly lifted her head, and he met her gaze, he was sure of it. She was absolutely breathtaking. Dripping wet, hair a total mess, face flushed and those long, perfect legs of hers completely exposed. He cautiously stepped forward, one step, then another and another until he was right in front of her. "Yusuke! W-what are you doing up this early?"

Their eyes still caught on each other, he explained, "Kuwabara wanted me to help him chop wood, when we finished, I wanted to take a shower so I came here…" He trailed off at the end. Keiko blushingly took notice that not only was she almost naked, but he was shirtless and had a very nice chest.

"Oh...well…the shower's all yours go ahead and use it" she said softly.

"Uh-huh" Yusuke had stopped caring about the shower; all he could focus on now was the beauty before him and how badly he needed to touch her. Slowly, he tucked her hair behind her ear. His hand stayed there for a moment then began to explore a little. Drifting downward, his fingertips brushed across her shoulder and down her arm. _So soft…_

She shivered lightly. _Why is my heart beating so fast? _She clutched her towel to her chest. His fingers were soon followed by his mouth, placing light kissed on her shoulder. She gasped lightly and he paused.

_I should apologize… _His gaze flicked upward and he drew back, _"_I'm sorry about yesterday" His voice sounded husky even to him. He knew he wanted to kiss her everywhere, but he also knew he couldn't hurt her, ever.

She blushed hard. "Uhm…It's ok, I shouldn't have made you go…Kuwabara could have gone alone…" His heart skipped a beat as she softly placed her hand on his chest. _What am I doing? _She thought as she stared at her own hand. He gently took her hand and entwined their fingers. He reached behind her to close the door. Keiko leaned against it, grateful for the relief for her wobbly knees. They held each others gaze for a long while. Then, cautiously, Keiko leaned forward and brushed her lips against his, both were very surprised by her action. As soon as the first contact was made, Yusuke was intoxicated by her sweet taste. With the one hand that wasn't holding hers, he pulled her to him. He disentangled their hands and cupped her face. Slowly he leaned down to kiss her. Keiko closed her eyes and their lips met.

Kuwabara walked into the house with Yusuke then left him to do whatever and went down the hall to his bedroom. He didn't bother changing back into his pajamas; he had to get up in an hour anyway. As soon as his head landed on the pillow he realized that he had to pee….BADLY. He dashed back the way he'd come and just as he was about to turn the corner he heard two voices whispering back and forth. Kuwabara leaned against the wall, doing the 'holy fudge I need to GO!'-dance. He peeked around the corner to see what was going on and who the crap was hogging the bathroom, just in time to see Yusuke bend down and kiss Keiko on the mouth. _YUSUKE YOU DOG! _Kuwabara grinned _I KNEW there was something between you two! _Without hesitation, Kuwabara walked into the hallway and cheered, "OOOHHOHOHOHOOO! Go Urameshiiiiii!" Instantaneously they FLEW apart, both blushing bright red.

Yusuke glared at him, "Shut up Kuwabara", Oooh how badly Yusuke wanted to kill Kuwabara for interrupting.

Kuwabara grinned cheekily at him, "It took you two long enough to get together, Urameshi, you should be happy!"

Yusuke glanced over to where Keiko was, only to find she was no longer standing in front of the bathroom door. In fact, she wasn't even in the hallway anymore. Yusuke sighed; _well that moment was just shot to hell._

Keiko stared, wide-eyed as Kuwabara sauntered over to Yusuke. _Oh my God, I can't believe that I just…that we just kissed! _Without a second thought, Keiko slipped out of the hallway and into her room, which she shared with Yukina. She closed the door and peered into the darkness, making sure Yukina was still asleep. _Why is my heart still fluttering? _She leaned her back against the door, instantly reminded of doing the same just before she and Yusuke had kissed._ Why is my heart fluttering at all…I mean I HATE Yusuke! He's so arrogant and rude…well he's not all bad I guess. He is really nice to Rin, playing with him all the time and stuff. He does help out a little, in his own way. I guess…maybe I don't hate him… _was the last thing she thought before she climbed into bed on the other side of the room, opposite Yukina's bed, and fell asleep.

**OOOOHHHOOHOHOHOHOHOHO! What will Keiko do now that she's kissed Yusuke and realized she DOESN'T hate him with every fiber of her being! Read and find out:evil laughter:**


	3. Best Cold Remedy Ever

Chapter Three:

The Best Cold Remedy Ever

"AHOO! … Damn it!" Yusuke said as he wiped his nose with a fresh tissue. Yusuke felt like crap, he was feverish, his ears and nose were plugged up and he kept sneezing. All he wanted to do was sleep, but he couldn't even do that because every time he shut his eyes the room seemed to spin around him.

"Ugh…man this bites" Kuwabara grumbled from across the room.

Yusuke managed to half-heartedly send a sickly kind of glare at Kuwabara. "This is your fault you dumbass! If you hadn't made me go out in that frickin' BLIZZARD this morning, I'd be just fine right now!" Yusuke was promptly hit with a pillow.

"Aw shaddup!" Kuwabara said, "Aw…man…my pillow…hey Urame-"

"Not a chance, its mine now. It's the least you can do for getting me sick in the first place" Yusuke grumbled as he started to drift off into a not-so-peaceful slumber brought on by sheer exhaustion.

WHA-PAM! The door to their room FLEW open and Genkai walked in, scowling as usual. "Get up, slackers. You were supposed to help Keiko and Yukina with the carnival decorations this morning." Upon closer inspection of the two down-trodden boys she 'hm-ed' to herself and walked over to Yusuke. "Get up; I'm moving you to a different room so you can be looked after."

Yusuke stared after her as she walked out of the room. Slowly he got up and went to follow her. When Genkai stopped and opened the door to Keiko and Yukina's room, Yusuke felt a sudden sense of oncoming doom. "Why are we here?" Yusuke mumbled as Genkai tucked him into Yukina's bed. _Kuwabara's gonna pitch a fit when he finds out I'm sleeping in her bed…_

"Just sleep, Keiko will come in later to take care of you."

"OOHH!" ,Keiko sighed as she stretched finally back in the cabin she shared with the others. After hours of working on the fair she was ready to hit the hay, Yukina came in after her, along with Genkai. _Stupid boys, didn't show up to help with the fair at all! And just when I thought that Yusuke wasn't a total jerk he and Kuwabara pull a stunt like this. Well, they're gonna get an earful tomorrow! _Keiko thought as she walked down the hallway, ignoring the feeling that swept through her when she passed the shower. Just as she and Yukina reached the door to their room, Genkai stopped them.

"I think I should tell you that Yusuke is in there" ,she said. Taking in the shocked expressions on the girls' faces she continued. "You see, Kuwabara and he got sick because they went out early to chop wood. I separated them so that the two of you could take care of the two of them." She silently noted the pained expression Keiko wore and the small blush that crept over Yukina's pale cheeks.

"Uhm…does that mean that we'll be sharing rooms with them until they feel better?" Yukina asked as the thought of spending a night alone in any room with any boy made her worry. She glanced at Keiko, who had paled considerably at this question.

Genkai nodded, "Yes. But don't worry, they're so sick I seriously doubt they'll cause any trouble." As she said this she watched Keiko relax a bit, _now what was that just now…?_

Keiko gulped; a night, or rather several nights, alone with Yusuke would be trouble. But the knowledge that he would be sick and virtually incapacitated calmed her quickly fraying nerves. Genkai turned and walked away as Yukina tapped her on the shoulder.

"Now I know something's up.", she stated eyeing Keiko suspiciously. In an attempt to avoid this rather unpleasant conversation, Keiko ducked into Rin's room, to check up on him. He was asleep, as she had expected, she silently walked over to him and smiled, and he really was such a sweet boy. Reassured that he was alright she gently pulled his cover up a bit and kissed his forehead. Silently she exited the room, seeing that Yukina had vacated the hallway she went in to their room and spied Yusuke asleep in Yukina's bed. Which meant Yusuke's bed was vacant. The thought of Yukina sleeping in Yusuke's bed brought an unexpected emotion forward. Anger. She was angry at Yukina for sleeping in his bed, but angrier at Yusuke for sleeping in Yukina's…_that's insane, I am NOT jealous. _She stated in her mind. _I must just be delirious from lack of sleep. _

She made ABSOLUTELY sure that Yusuke was asleep before she changed into her pajama's and clambered into her bed. She was too tired to contemplate her own emotions so she decided to deal with them, if those particular ones were still there, in the morning.

Yusuke lay in bed, listening to the birds chirp outside when it dawned on him…_I am not in my room……oh yea…Genkai put me in Yukina and Keiko's room…then that means. _Opening his eyes he tilted his head over to where the other bed was and, sure enough, there lay Keiko, fast asleep….and wearing the silliest fuzzy purple pajamas he'd ever seen. He couldn't keep the laughter from coming out as he watched her roll over…straight off the side of her bed and land with a light thud on her bum.

Blushing furiously she stood and turned to glare at Yusuke, "Oohh! You shut up!" When he continued to laugh at her, she stomped over to him, about to smack him on the head when his chuckles turned to coughs. Guilt and worry rushed into Keiko as quickly as her anger had left. She sat on the edge of the bed and timidly reached out and rubbed his back, trying to sooth him.

His coughs subsided as her small hands gingerly stroked his back. With just a slight hint of a blush on his cheeks he murmured a feint "Thank you" as he lay back down. He felt like crud, but somehow having her near, he felt like his mood lightened just a bit. He grinned playfully, "Care to join me, sweets?" he said as he patted the small space beside him.

She got very serious then, leaning dangerously close to him, eyes half-lidded and smoky. Her lips were mere centimeters from his when she suddenly yanked the sheets off of him and stood up, folding them as best she could. "Not on your life, bucko" she said, smiling cutely.

Playfully, he stuck out his lower lip, pouting he said, "Aww, c'mon Keiko! It's cooold!" He emphasized the last part with a huge, overly done shiver.

Looking over at him with her most sorrowful gaze, she sighed. "Alright, go get into my bed while I change your sheets." She knew FOR A FACT that he was gonna say something smart-assed, so before he could, she pulled the bedspread out from underneath him. "And don't even start with me; remember, I'll be looking after you until you feel better, which means I can poison your food at any time" she said, putting on the darkest, scariest, look she could muster.

"HAH! Hahahaha!" Yusuke laughed as he wiped tears of mirth from his eyes, "Y-you look so st-tupid! WAHAHAHAA!" -sneeze- Yusuke blushed just a wee bit while wiping snot away from his nose with a tissue.

"You're soooo lucky that you're sick, or you'd be in a world of hurt right now. I have to go put these in the wash and help cook breakfast; I'll be back later with some food for you." Keiko said and without thinking, she stepped over to Yusuke pecked him on the cheek and left. About two steps out the door, she froze…_did I just…?_ Keiko could feel the heat rising in her cheeks as she, very quickly, sped out of the hallway to do her chores.

Back in the room, Yusuke sat, immobile, on Keiko's bed. Putting a hand to his cheek he started to blush... _did she just? …BOOYA! THAT WAS AWESOME! _ Grinning from ear-to-ear, Yusuke flopped down onto her bed and buried his face in her pillow, breathing in her scent. _Best cold remedy, ever._


	4. Between Scandals and Dreams

Chapter Four:

Between Scandals and Dreams

Kuwabara slowly walked down a long staircase with lush red carpeting and stepped onto the beautiful marble floor of the ballroom. All of the wall length windows on the opposite side of the room were open, revealing the gorgeous night sky, sprinkled with stars as a huge moon hung overhead. He was wearing a white tuxedo and top hat and had a black cane in his right hand.

To his left, Yukina appeared in a blue, off-the-shoulder, dress with matching shoes and gloves. Her hair was tied back, with small curls of her blue hair framing her cheeks. Her bangs fluttered in a breeze and she blushed as she saw him.

Setting aside his cane, he silently walked over to her and took her hand. Leading her to the center of the room, he whirled her and twirled her as they danced along. A lovely waltz started to play as other couples entered the room and began to dance. One of which turned out to be Yusuke, in a black tux, and Keiko, hair up in a pony-tail, who was wearing a dress that was identical to Yukina's, accept it was a buttery shade of yellow. Yusuke and Keiko danced along happily and smiled as they saw Kuwabara and Yukina, who smiled back.

The song ended and the people dispersed. Kuwabara looked down at Yukina who was flushed a bit from dancing. He leaned down slowly, and when their lips were mere centimeters away, Yukina punched him in the gut.

Sitting up rather flustered and in pain Kuwabara glared at Genkai, who stood beside his bed. _Aww man…just a dream…_

"Get up, slacker, now that you're better it's time you started to pull your own weight again." She said as she walked out the door. Grumbling about indecency and really good dreams he slowly went about the habitual tasks of his morning routine. Taking a shower, combing his hair, brushing his teeth, and getting dressed. Woo…

"Stupid Genkai…Now that we're not sick she acts like she wants us to make up all the work we didn't do…pshh, fat chance! Right Urameshi?" Kuwabara said as he flexed in front of the mirror. Turning around to yell at him to get up, he noticed that their shared room was very much Yusuke-less. Staring blankly out into the room he silently wondered just where the hell Yusuke went off to.

EARLIER WITH YUSUKE

Having tossed and turned that entire night and just barely having been able to sleep, Yusuke sat up as soon as he heard movement of the others in the house. He knew they would be surprised to see him up at 7, but, oh well; it was way too boring to just lay in bed listening to Kuwabara snore. Sliding the covers off of himself, Yusuke stood and stretched his aching muscles. He could just feel that today was going to be a very long day.

_Ugh…I can't remember the last time I had a good night's rest…oh wait…yes I can. _Yusuke thought to himself with a grin. Thinking back on it now, he couldn't believe that it actually happened.

It had been the last night he shared a room with Keiko…

flashback

Recently, it had gotten hard for Yusuke to sleep at night because he was so sick. He was forced to either sleep with his mouth open, or sleep upright, because every time he lay down, he wouldn't be able to breathe through his nose. It was very annoying, but it couldn't be helped.

It was about nine thirty and he was sitting up in bed, glaring out the window…into the black-nothingness that had settled with the coming of nightfall. Being so sick made him extremely crabby. He did NOT want to talk to anyone. Ever. Never again. It was THAT bad. S_o YEAH I'm being a big baby but DAMNIT this is stupid! All I want to do is sleep and that's really all I'm allowed to do until I'm better and I can't do it! AAAGH! _

It was then that he heard a faint giggle from behind him. Thoroughly pissed that someone was laughing at him he jerked around to glare at the offending person. An offending person who stood in the doorway grinning like a cat. "Keiko…." Yusuke growled under his breath, a small warning for her to go away that she completely ignored. Glaring at her for all he was worth he mentally sighed. He knew that look; the look of an utterly mischievous idea forming behind bright hazel eyes. _Of course she would choose NOW to do that…_

A pout played with her lips. His eyes narrowed, those lips had become increasingly dangerous as of late; they could make him do whatever she asked of him. Dangerous. "Oh but Yusuke, I hold in my hands the solution to both of our problems!" And with that statement she promptly walked over to him and handed him a half-empty bottle of cold medicine. He stared at it; if he weren't so set on being manly and if Keiko hadn't been right in front of him, he'd have shed huge, blubbery tears of joy. "Kuwabara's already taken his dose. It'll start working in about a half hour. WHICH MEANS!-" she bellowed giddily, doing a strange sort of half-dance, "THAT THIS'LL PROBABLY BE THE LAST NIGHT YOU SPEND IN MMMYYY ROOM!" she finished off with a little hop and a spin.

After gulping down the rather disgusting medicine he turned to back to Keiko, who was happily tidying her bed. "So I guess this means that the snow has let up?" He said, it was more of a statement that a real question but Keiko answered anyhow.

"Only for a little while; poor Genkai had to walk back through a blizzard to get that stuff for you two." She smiled to herself at the memory of seeing the elderly woman covered, completely in six inches of snow; it was a truly hilarious moment. Suddenly feeling eyes watching her movements she turned around to look at Yusuke. He was smiling at her. She didn't know why but she suddenly felt very conscious of her looks. Smoothing her slightly wrinkled t-shirt that was about five sizes too big for her and casting a glance down at her worn and torn jeans and tennis shoes, she felt herself flush against his stare. She was sure she looked like a total idiot, standing there with her face as red as a tomato and her frumpy clothing; how embarrassing. _He's so weird! One minute he's being a total goofball and the next he sends me a look that makes my heart jump into my throat! _She almost couldn't look up to meet his gaze, but she managed somehow. "Wh-what?" she stammered as he slowly got out of bed.

Making his way over to her, he noted that she looked exceptionally cute in that shirt. He suddenly felt extremely manly as he walked up to her, promptly picking her up and slinging her over his right shoulder. "Y'know Keiko…" he said as he walked slowly over to her bed, determined not to loose his grip on her, despite her wild kicking and extremely loud shouts of protest. Flopping her down onto the bed, he leaned in close to her, "You look really nice in my t-shirt, but I was wondering if I could get it back?"

Staring flatly at him as she folded her arms across her chest, she said, "What are you talking about you raging idiot? This is MY-"

Covering her mouth with his hand, he smirked at her, "That, my dear Keiko, is the shirt I was wearing the day I first met you." It took a second or two, but the confusion on her face cleared as realization set in. He was right and she knew it. She looked up at him with such an adorably embarrassed face that he was tempted to just kiss her right there on the spot. But he held back, he didn't want to scare her off like last time.

He suddenly became very suspicious of her as she shot him and extremely sultry look. _What is she up to? _His thoughts were suddenly cut short as she leaned forward and whispered into his ear, "Ok, I'll give it back." Without hesitation, she began to lift her top off; needless to say, Yusuke just about died of shock.

"KEIKO!" he hollered as he dove forward and yanked the hem of the shirt back down. "What are you DOING!"

Inwardly smirking she continued to play her little game, "But, Yusuke I thought this is what you wanted!" she said as she gave the shirt a determined tug upward. It was no use though, Yusuke's grip was strong as steel.

Leaning forward and resting his head on her shoulder he frowned, "This isn't what I want…"

Suddenly upset that he actually DIDN'T want to see her naked…though she really wouldn't be if she took it off because she had put on a tank top before slipping on the shirt, "Am I not…pretty enough?" she muttered, feeling completely ugly and rejected.

Hearing the sad tone of her words he looked up and pulled her into a tight embrace and laid a gentle kiss on the top of her head, "You're gorgeous, Keiko" he said as she shyly wrapped her arms around him, holding him in a loose hug.

"Then…what is it?" She asked, confused.

Hugging her tighter to his chest, "If…if we're going to do...that...I want it to be romantic" By the end of this sentence Yusuke's cheeks had been stained a dark shade of red. It was always so difficult to say what he was really feeling, so embarrassing, but somehow, he knew Keiko would never laugh at his emotions.

While he spoke, Keiko could feel a blush creep onto her face. He talked as if he really cared for her. This notion sent waves of happy, tingly feelings all through her. "Thank you…Yusuke, you're so sweet" She said as she gently cuddled into his embrace. As she rested her head on his chest she could hear the rapid pace of his heartbeat, realizing that hers was pumping just as fast.

Slowly, as if not to frighten her, Yusuke pulled back a bit and softly kissed her. Relishing in her sweet taste and adorable surprise. Having never really kissed a girl so gently, he assumed that when she closed her eyes and leaned in, that he was doing something right.

Feeling her hands run up his arms and play with the hair on the back of his head, made him moan into her mouth. Slightly frightened at the prospect of what that moan meant, Keiko pulled away.

"Sorry, I'll slow down." He murmured as he leaned back onto the bed, pulling her down with him. Nodding her head, Keiko gently settled herself next to him and slowly began drifting off to sleep. "I'm…sleepy" she whispered with a soft yawn. Yusuke leaned forward and pulled the covers up over them. As he moved to lie next to her, he turned and kissed her lightly on the forehead and then she'd gently curled her arms around his stomach. Sighing contentedly, Yusuke had cuddled up close to her, holding her in his arms, and fallen asleep.

**A.N: I'm so sorry that this chapter took so long! The fluff had to be perfect! Anyhow reviews are welcome! Can't wait to hear from the readers!...as long as the readers aren't going to be viciously mean Oo; I think the next chapter will focus on Kuwabara and Yukina's relationship…and a ton of humor, wish me luck!**


	5. OMG Apology Add In

OMG

You guys, I know, I'm totally evil for NOT UPDATING IN YYYEEEAARRRSS

Im so sorry!

Anyhooo

I've just started the next chapter to this story! Hopefully my writing hasn't gotten all…suck-y or anything (don't tell me if it has, just smile and nod)

-begs forgiveness- I totally promise to try and update more than once a year (cough)

Anyway, it should be up within the week! Wish me luck!


End file.
